


Britannia

by DoWhatUWant



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant





	Britannia

美洲豹的儿子。Q想。拥有肌肤疤痕如炙热丝绒，玻璃蓝眼珠。可以与之互相撕咬皮肉，品食血液，性与汗水淋漓交错。他把手掌压在了Bond的脊背之上，爱抚凹陷的脊椎骨，张开手指包裹舒展的，隔着一层皮囊滑动的肌肉，在他面前，男人的臀尖由于胯向前的拍打而震颤，指间掐过的软肉一阵紧绷，驯服地往后贴合，这具肉体从容而缓慢地吞下他的阴茎。 

显然，那一圈柔韧紧致的穴口颇具裹挟意味，淡然雌伏的兽垂下头颅，后颈一块骨和肩胛隆起，光线涂抹一层生长绒毛的膜，巨细无遗地展示每一弱处，Q谨慎地俯下身去，鼻尖闻嗅肉体紧挨肉体的气味，就像小孔流出咸腥液体，再由甬道吮吸。热度使他瑟缩，肚脐下腹内仿佛神经质地抽搐。

他开始操Bond，细致、沉默而用力地。于夜，交媾之人留意那些喘息，昏黄残影笼罩温热扑簌的呻吟，Bond被他顶开的那一双腿弯曲，膝盖跪着，膝弯合起。Q将自己一下抽离又抵入，他摸索，抚摸男人大腿内侧最柔软无暇的一块，那里因为肠壁紧密的摩擦而抖动，渗着细汗。Bond拍掉他试图给予抚慰的手，他停下，察觉掌心黏腻，附着汗混杂前液，他稳住身体，扶在Bond肩头，指尖摩挲面前肩窝印着的浅浅齿痕。

“这不是惩罚。”Q说。

Bond偏首，使一边耳朵与下颚暴露在Q的视野，他弓着背，将手肘撑在床单，用一段背对Q，紧跟简短句式的沉默表达不满。“那就别停。”

“如果你让我碰你。”Q要求。Bond叹气，好像被操时让别人给自己打手枪是桩苦差事，Q甚至怀疑这属于应激创伤的一种非典型表现。

他们分开了。Bond转过身来瞥他一眼，Q还硬着，一根翘起地晃在腹前。但他将自己置于Bond腿间，低头靠近，试着含住男人的勃起来一场口活儿。Bond没有推开他，而是闭了闭眼睛，可能在适应一张不是女人的面孔。他同样没有对Q作任何评论，毕竟一张天才的嘴和湿热会容纳取悦的阴道无法比较。

他在Q的牙齿磕到柱身时轻轻抽气，Q让阴茎滑出嘴巴。此刻特工先生没把他踢下床已经足够令他感谢上帝，他把嘴唇印过去，同时用上了手。他触碰毛发覆盖的根部和囊袋，思索似地，自下往上地撸动，他将面庞贴上Bond的肚皮，鼻尖蹭着，小口地咬在腰侧，他揉弄着，另一只手握住了Bond的膝盖，倾身舔舐褐色的乳晕。好比猫的舌头尚有倒刺。Bond漫不经心地发出“嗯”的一声。Q将五指收拢在湿润的前端，受到鼓励地加重力道。

随之覆上的掌心很干燥，Bond擦过他的手背与手指，连同他的手背圈拢起来，引导他更舒适地套弄自己。Q咬了下嘴唇，汗津津的皮肤挨着Bond，他的阴茎抵在男人展开的腿根，微微蹭动，Bond低笑。“莫非性无能？”

Q忽视他，专心地圈着、抚弄手里那一根，当然他不会就把特工给这样弄射了。他抬眼注视Bond，“我没给别人干过这事。”

“唔，”Bond回答，“我也没有。如果你不介意，我不想为你破例。”他松手，像是再没兴趣于人前上演自慰，Q跟着他松开了手，探身而前。Bond以手肘支撑上身往后倚靠， 将一条腿架过军需官伏下的肩膀，他的小腿在Q背后晃了晃，Q捉住他向上挺起的腰。

他回到了Bond体内，下身胀痛，就像伤口豁裂浸泡甜腻的苹果汁，疼痛里需要挤压和安全的包裹。他挺动，由快至慢地抽插，Bond仰面露出喉咙，光影将他的面容分成两半，淡金的眉与睫毛涂抹汗的粉末，皮肤上分布的细纹和沟壑由此变得清晰，然而紧接着模糊了。尘埃随律动飘浮，Q弯下脊梁，叼住那一瓣下唇。他任凭青年实验性地吮咬，将手掌扣在鬈发凌乱的后脑勺，然后下滑，扶上Q肉薄有骨的颈。仍旧很紧张。他想。他的腿滑落下来，架在了Q的臂弯。

灯罩是蓝色，床单慵懒地生出一层层皱褶，有几次激烈难耐地进入，在吻之后。他抚摸Bond的额头，并且最终抚摸了特工先生颧骨末尾被刺穿的针孔伤疤。Bond也许用面颊蹭了蹭他，更可能是因为被性带动着的下意识。但他示意Q放开他，双腿一夹以胯抵过去，随即他用臂膀环住Q，把军需官压到身下，高高在上地继续这场性。当男人沉下身体，Q用双手扣紧跪在自己腰侧的大腿，在皮肉柔软地掐出由白至红的印痕。

如今他抵达在他这里。他们想。Bond小幅度地前后晃动，右手五指张开拓在Q的胸膛，隔着一层指尖、肌肤肋骨血肉心脏在胸腔平稳快速地跳动，Q与他对视。他们的节奏变得猛烈而急切，这样一种互相的驾驭被允许了，青年用前臂揽上Bond结实有力的腰杆，他的触摸轻巧，生涩却富于挑逗，他将食指对下，指腹擦过Bond迎合抬起的股沟，他滑入Bond身体的阴茎被下流地夹了一下。

“你可以……”Q思忖，“你可以叫出来。”

Bond伏下身，鼠蹊紧密地贴合他的髋骨，他深深地顶上去，耳垂因为鼻息仿佛濡湿。Bond张嘴，唇瓣不以为意地掠过他的耳廓，让人疑心是幻听，“……你可以再努力些。”

摩挲Q后背的布料冰凉，黏着他高温的表皮皱起舒展，来回地蹭，再一次，Bond直起身骑着他将他纳入了更深处，他一动，热度契合地蔓延到Bond的锁骨和双耳，微微泛红了。于是Q没有停，他跟随男人，被带领着前行，身下床铺吸饱涌动水浪，拍打他，像昆虫合拢翅膀，书页盖上另一张书页。肢体交缠，厚重地锁紧他的喉咙，蒙蔽他的双眼，最后到他最脆弱的部位，他操进无数夹缝，脊髓或是湿软胃袋，他可能会喊出什么，他浸没了，他浮出水面。Bond低头亲吻他。

Q把Bond拉近了，他大胆地攀附男人的肩头，指甲抠入皮肉，他追逐他们唇间的潮湿热气，勾着Bond的舌尖。挤在Q小腹的阴茎滚烫地抽动，Bond加快了颠簸，Q呻吟着弯曲双腿，向上短促地顶弄，男人松懈力道，跌落他身上。他抱住Bond。他的下身冲撞着，不顾一切地埋入，被甬道起起落落地，一点点地挤压着高潮。有毛孔缩起，生出鸡皮疙瘩。太多了。他听见Bond闷哼，他们喘着气，安全套令肠壁与精液阻隔，捂着他软下来的阴茎。

这一次，他探到Bond身前，拇指弄着前端，把它握住了，他轻轻转动手腕，指缝滑腻地沾染随之流出的白浊。“我们该试着来第二次，”他做得认真而哄劝，“如果你不介意。”

他舔舐被Q咬肿的嘴唇，利用体重把Q压回床上。“当然，”他回答，往下，捉住军需官的脚踝，使那条腿上弯折起，“我很乐意。”


End file.
